paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Grudge
Summary When a major emergency leads to Chase receiving all the credit instead of him and Rocky, the recycling Pup feels his place in the PAW Patrol has become worthless. Later that day after a pack of wolves starts terrorizing the town, Rocky must overcome his now-heated relationship with the police Pup and prove himself once and for all. Story Chapter 1 "Watch out for the watermelon!" Chase was about to laugh it off, but stopped when he saw the huge melon hurtle towards him at breakneck speed. He reacted in a heartbeat, swinging his policecar sharply to the right. The sudden force slammed him and Rocky, who was perched on his shoulder, in the opposite direction. Bringing himself back up, Chase continued speeding down the road. His eyes focused on the runaway van ahead. Earlier, Mr. Porter phoned in an urgent emergency. He had been coming down from Jake's Mountain in his van when suddenly something in the engine went up in sparks. The vehicle then started to drive by itself. It was every driver's worst nightmare. Ryder accepted his call for help without hesitation. Unlike other emergencies, this could end horribly. Now the deathly scared bald man clutched his seat as he watched his life flash before his eyes. The van had entered the town without no intent of slowing down. Not only was Mr. Porter in danger, but the rest of the community too. Chase and Rocky were the only hopes. They needed to stop this soon. "Please hurry up! I'm starting to get sick!" he yelped out-of-breath over the radio. "We're trying our best, Mr. Porter. Don't worry, we'll get you out of that van and onto safe grounds." reassured Chase. The back door of the van had flow open, and hot chocolate cups flew out. He skilfully drove his rig to avoid them. "I'd set up the super glue right in the middle of the bridge." stated Rocky, desperately holding on. "What can super glue do?" "Slow down the runaway van, of course!" Chase glanced up. The van indeed was approaching the suspension bridge. He could see Ryder and the Pups waving to them on the other side. A puddle of a white liquid was int he middle. He gripped the steering wheel harder; this was their only chance. "Listen, Mr. Porter", Chase spoke sternly over the radio, "There is only one way to stop your van and get you out safely." No reply. "Mr. Porter?" "...I'm good, Chase...just a bit icky from...you know what." Chase rolled his eyes, "Anyways, Mr. Porter, just hang on tight and close your eyes. It'll be over very, very soon." The van bounced onto the bridge. Seconds later, the police-car screamed behind. Chase pushed the throttle with all his might. Rocky took out the car's net launcher and aimed at the van. At that moment, the van's wheels hit the glue. Smoke escaped from them as the vehicle slowly decelerated. Suddenly, the van started tipping over. Rocky bit his tongue and barked. The net shot from the launcher and wrapped around the van. instantly, smoke erupted from the wheels. Before it could topple over, Chase put the police-car into reverse. Gradually, the van was brought back onto all four wheels. The front door opened. A green Mr. Porter fell out and vomited onto the road. "We did it" Rocky sighed in relief. "Yup, we most certainly did." agreed Chase. He turned off his rig and wrung sweat from his soaked police-cap. The Pups got out. The rest of the team had just arrived and was assessing the scene. The van was still smoking and Mr. Porter was still throwing up. Ryder eagerly helped him up into Marshall's EMT rig. Rubble was clearing away the mess. The two smiled and gave each other a high-five. Just another day in the town of Adventure Bay. Chapter 2 Coming soon! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sad Category:Action